


We used to be Six Wives

by MikasalovesHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Akane as Bessie, Attempt at Humor, Backstage Crack, Backstory, Bokuto is too serious, Dancing and Singing, Kiyoko as Joan, Lyric Pranks, Lyric pranking their boyfriends, Multi, Musical, Osamu takes atsumu's part very seriosly, Pretty Setter Squad, Reimagine if they were the queens of england, Setters being crackheads, Shirabu is also done, Six the Musical References, Sugawara as their managers, Ushiten at the back, Volleyball, Yahaba as Maria, Yitoka As maggie, haikyuuxsix the musical, historical/royalty au, i dunno how to tag omg, im not spoiling the queens, kageyama is so done, male pregnacy, mention kagehina, mention rape, mother akaashi, musical referencences, oikawa and Atsumu as the beheaded cousins, sassy kenma, setter, setters as Six queens, six the musical x haikyuu, songfics, ushijima as henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasalovesHaikyuu/pseuds/MikasalovesHaikyuu
Summary: DIVORCE, BEHEADED, DIED, DIVORCE, BEHEADED, SURVIVE.The six wives of Ushijima Wakatoshi, comes back to The stage to tell their story and reclaim their crowns.These queens may have green sleeves but their lipstick are rebellious redREPRESENTING A MUSICAL ABOUT USHIJIMA'S SIX SETTER WIVESInspired by : @Lex_Black28 six the musical series in youtube
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. We're Ex wives

The Lights flicker in different colors.  
As Six Queens stood up to the stage holding their microphone.  
.  
.  
.  
.

DIVORCE

BEHEADED

DIED

.  
.  
.  
DIVORCE 

BEHEADED

SURVIVE

"And tonight, we are....

LIVE"the queens sings in a high pitch note. 

Listen up let me tell you a story

A story that you think you've heard before

We know you know our names and our fame and our faces

Know all about the glories and the disgraces

I'm done 'cause all this time  
I've been just one word in a stupid rhyme

So I picked up a pen and a microphone

HISTORY'S ABOUT TO GET  
OVER-THROWN

Divorced

Beheaded

Died

Divorced

Beheaded

Survived

But just for you tonight  
We're divorced, beheaded, live!

Welcome to the show, to the historemix  
Switching up the flow as we add the prefix  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives  
Raising up the roof 'til we hit the ceiling  
Get ready for the truth that we'll be revealing  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives

But now we're  
Ex-Wives

'

The crowd began to Shout and Clap as the music beats'

All you ever hear and read about

Is our ex and the way it ended

But a pair doesn't beat a royal flush

You're gonna find out how we got, unfriended

Tonight we're gonna do ourselves justice  
'Cause we're taking you to court

And every Tudor rose has its thorns  
And you're gonna hear 'em live..  
In consort

Divorced  
Beheaded  
Died

Divorced  
Beheaded  
Survived

But just for you tonight  
We're divorced, beheaded, LIVEEEE!

Welcome to the show, to the historemix  
Switching up the flow as we add the prefix  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives  
Dancing to the beat 'til the break of day, once  
We're done we'll start again like it's the Renaissance  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives  
But now we're

"Ex-Wives~"The first queen Sang

DIVORCED

"My name's Shirabu of Shiratorizawa  
Was married 24 years  
I'm a paragon of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican  
So if you try to dump me  
You won't try that again~" The first queen said. 

BEHEADED

"I'm that Seijoh boy and I'm up next  
See I broke Sendai from the church  
Yeah, I'm that sexy  
Why did I lose my head?  
Well, my sleeves may be green but my lipstick's red"The second queen smirked while singing.

DIED

"keiji Akaashi, the only one he truly loved~  
(Rude)😒  
When my son was newly born, I died  
But I'm not what I seem or am I?  
Stick around and you'll suddenly see more"

DIVORCED

Ich bin Kenma of Nekoma  
Ja!  
When he saw my portrait, he was like  
Ja!  
But I didn't look as good as good as I did in my pic  
Funny how we all discuss that but never Ushiwaka's little-"

"Prick up your ears, I'm the Miya who lost his head"freely cuts kenma's part. 

(BEHEADED!)

For my promiscuity outside of wed  
Lock up your husbands  
Lock up your sons  
A. Miya is here and the fun's BEGUN! "  
He shouts as he raise his hands. 

Survived~

"Five down, I'm the final wife  
I saw him to the end of his life  
I'm the survivor Kageyama Tobio  
I bet you wanna know how I got this far  
I said I bet you wanna know how we got this far?

DO YOU WANNA KNOW HOW WE GOT THIS FAR THEN!

Welcome to the show, to the historemix  
Switching up the flow as we add the prefix  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives

Get your hands up, get this party buzzing  
You want a queen bee, well there's half a dozen  
Everybody knows that we used to be  
SIX WIVES~

But now we're  
EX WIVES"

The queens dances to the beat as the crowd goes wild,almost all the people were excited to see them perform

Kenjirou:ONE

Toru:TWO

Keiji:THREE

Kozume:FOUR

Atsumu:FIVE  
.  
.  
.  
Tobio:six.....  
.  
.  
.

(Im gonna write it like this)

Kozume:who came here tonight to party with us old school. 

Keiji:really really old school.... But we're not here to have fun

Atsumu:Nanana,we got a serious score to settle.

Tobio: We've been in the shadow of one man for too long. 

Toru: And we came here tonight,to step into the spotlight. 

*DING*

Atsumu:The problem is there is.. 

All:SIXXX~

Atsumu:Of us, and we know you've all got your favorite!

Kenjirou:YES!,everyone always wants to know "who's the most important wife? ".

Kozume:and they been arguing about it for centuries. 

Tobio:We heard it all.. 

*DING*

Kenjirou:who lasted longest must be the strongest! 

Toru:The biggest sinner is obsv the winner.

Keiji:who had the son takes number one. 

Kozume:who was most chase, shall be first place. 

Atsumu:most inglorious is victorious.

Tobio:The winning contestant was the most protestant! 

Other queen: 'wtf are you referring on mate'😒

Tobio:PROTESTANT!

Kenjirou:But tonight, we came to answer your questions,once and for all!

Toru: AND TELL YA WHATCHA WANT, WHATCHA REALLY REALLY WANT......  
.....to know? 

Keiji:Thats right, we're gonna help you figure out which one of us is... 

Kozume:The queen of the castle~

Keiji:The rose among the thorns~

Atsumu: The Kuroo Tetsurou amongst the royal minister between  
1532 and 1540.

*DING DING DING DING*  
(insert Crowds laughing) 

Kenjirou:But in the Asahi are they going to choose their leading lady? 

Toru:HOLD UP.....  
If this is going to be a fair competition, they're gonna have to judge us to the only thing we have in common.

Keiji:The one to take the crown should be the one who has the Biggest~

Tobio:The firmest

Kenjirou:The fullest

Kozume:Load of B.S to deal with from the man who put a ring on it!.

Atsumu:So we have a little competition for yah~

Toru:And the rules are simple!

All:WHO EVER HAS THE WOST LIVES AMONG US, SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TAKE THE CROWN! 

(Music beats) 

Welcome to the show  
To the coronation  
Who will take the crown  
Be the pop sensation?  
Everybody knows that we used to be six wives  
(Six wives)

Six wives  
(Six wives)

SIX WIIIIIIVES~


	2. Divorced (No way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu tell the tale on how he was divorced by Ushijima and replaced by Oikawa.

.  
(Note:Ill let you have your imagination explain on why boys could have babies 😃)  
.  
.  
.  
Kenjirou: But there's only one you need to hear tonight.(city)   
Cause Im about to win this competition.   
Yahaba, give me a BEAT! 

(*Yahaba drumming*)

Kenjirou:Ohh,muy bien~

Kenjirou:So,since the day I arrived in Miyagi, lets just say my faith has been tested on more than one occasion 

First things first   
I was shipped over from Chiba  
On the night of my sweet 16 to marry some prince called Eita and Im like....  
"ok? ".

But then Eita died so naturally   
Im imprisoned for seven years. 

REALLY HELP with the grieving process, y'know but im still like "Okay.... ".

BUT THANK GOD  
They rescue me just to marry prince Wakatoshi.....  
MY DEAD HUSBAND'S BROTHER!? 

Okay....   
So I'm think "bit weird.."  
But If you seen him back im the summer of '09.....  
Let me tell you, he was....Ok~

But seven years later.....

We're still trying for an heir  
And he's trying really hard(dont let your dirty mind get ahead of you :))  
And Im like "Ah, ok"

And He starts coming home late.  
"I was just out with my ministers"  
BUT THERE'S LIPSTICK IN HIS RUFF  
And Im like "Okay.... "

Now SUDDENLY HE WANTS TO ANNUL OUR MARRIAGE.MOVE SOME SIDE CHICK INTO MY PALACE, AND MOVE ME TO A CONVENT!  
.  
.  
.  
NO, No, no,no~  
(Takes a deep breath) 

Kenjirou: I Just dont think I look good in a wimple  
So im like

NO WAY!

Flashback*  
'there's no way.... '

In all King Ushijima's life, Queen Kenjirou has been there ever since they have been married.They ruled   
Miyagi peacefully and we're happy together. 

But the was one problem....  
They have tried to produce a male heir but no heir was born,tho they had one daughter,Mary   
Ushijima still needs to produce an heir to inherit the throne. Because of that his eyes starts to wonder. 

Kenjirou knew he was being cheated on. But what can he do?, He was the king for god sake  
He can do whatever he wants.  
So instead of confronting his husband about it, he remains silent. 

*Have my golden rule. Gotta keep my cool yeah...baby~(you know he gotta keep his cool) 

Rumors start to spread that the king had a son with one of his mistresses.   
The palace was full of words like  
"is the king gonna replace our queen!? " "but she gave him a son,A HEIR".  
_____________________________________  
Kenjirou: NO MATTER WHAT I HEARD, I didnt say A word no~ baby... 

Other queens:you know he never said a word! 

Kenjirou:I've put up with your sh- like every single day

Whoa~whao~

Kenjirou:But now it's time to shh, and listen when I say....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"YOU MUST THINK THAT IM CRAZY, YOU WANNA REPLACE ME BABY THERE'S 

NO NO NO NO NO NO

NO WAY

If you think for a moment  
I'd grant you annulment, just hold up, there's  
N-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
There's no way  
_

____________________________________

Flashback*

Wakatoshi began to wonder why they can't have a male heir of their own while someone have it for him. Then he remembered the rule in the bible,  
"If a men marries his brother's widow, the couple shall be childless" Wakatoshi read it as 'no sons'.

He tries to divorce kenjirou by  
Replacing him to Toru Oikawa,  
Who refuses to sleep with him until they are married.   
______________________________________

Kenjirou:Well daddy😏  
Weren't you there?   
When I give birth to Mary.  
Oh,hi baby~

(Toru:Daughters are so easy to FORGET~)

You're just so full of sh-, must think that I'm naive (whoa, whoa)  
I won't back down won't shh, and no, I'll never leave~

You must think that I'm crazy  
You wanna replace me, baby, there's  
N-n-n-n-n-n-no way

If you thought it'd be funny, to send me to a nunnery, honey, there's  
No way

No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
No way  
No way (no way)  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way~

Kenjirou moves his hips to the beat as the other queens followed.  
The shouts of the crowd very loud.  
Until....   
____________________________________

Time comes as Wakatoshi succeed at breaking sendai from the Catholic church and freely divorces kenjirou.

When the queen heard the news of her being overthrown, he imediently got down on his knee and said. 

"You got me down on my knees  
Please tell me what you think I've done wrong  
Been humble, been loyal, I've tried to swallow my pride all along"  
he said as he was sobbing.

"If you can just explain a single thing  
I've done to cause you pain, I'll go"  
.  
.  
.  
______________________________________  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Silent spread to the theater until... 

"No?  
You've got nothing to say?

IM NOT GOING AWAY

THERE'S NO WAAAAAAAY!"  
The crowd went crazy went Kenjirou hit those hight notes. Lights have light up the stage! 

"YOU MUST THINK THAT IM CRAZY!  
YOU WANNA REPLACE ME!?   
BABY THERE'S? "

Other queens:N-N-N-N-N-N-NO WAY! 

Kenjirou:   
YOU MADE ME YOUR WIFE SO ILL BE QUEEN TILL THE END OF MAH LIFE! 

N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!

No way (no way)  
No way!  
N-n-n-nup-na-nup-na-nup-na!  
No way  
No way  
There's  
N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
There's no way  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kenjirou:So clearly  
I had the most to deal with from the king.And I HIT THE TOP C ,So u know... Like DONDE ESTA  
MY CCCROWN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you for reading this, omg I was laughing at Shirabu doing Aragon's intro 😂😂😂
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it and tune in for the next chapter!
> 
> Anyway~~~~  
> Next is   
> DONT LOSE YOUR HEAD BY  
> TORU OIKAWA!


	3. Dont lose your head (beheaded)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa tells the story from how he became queen to his actual beheading.

Atsumu:Hang on a sec, who was that other one? 

Kenjirou:hah!,I think your thinking of me. 

Keiji: no,there was definitely a really important one. 

Kenjirou:yeah ,STILL ME

Tobio: yeah I think, he overlapped you.

Kozume:no yeah, the really famous  
Controversial one that people actually care about. 

Keiji:yeah...you know  
The one you've been waiting for!

Other queens:The one you've been waiting for

Atsumu: The mystery

Kozume:The one who changed history

Other queens:The one who changed history, mystery

Other queens:The temptress

Kenjirou:The one with the plan........  
.......The PLAN to steal the man!

other queens:TORU

Tobio:The one who chased the king

Keiji:But paid the price with the swordsman's swing

Other queens:Will he be the one to win?

*dadadararararan*  
Toru Oikawa

Toru Oikawa

Toru Oikawa

Toru Oikawa  
Toru Oikawa  
Toru Oikawa

TORU OIKAWAAAAA!   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Toru: *scrolling through instagram*  
what?  
OH  
Sorry~

_______________________________________

"Grew up in a french court,oui oui bonjour~....life was a chore so..... "

'he set sail. '

In 1522,Toru have sailed to sendai.  
He tried to find a mate but no one had catch his eyes. One day,his father offered him to be a lady-in-waiting for  
Queen kenjirou,since he has nothing to do in this world,he accepts it. 

He came to the court where the queen and king stood.Dancing and singing was really beautiful in sendai.Toru Catches everyone's attention through his dance steps, not very long he captures the kings eyes.

The king has offered Him to sleep with him but refuses saying that he doesn't want to become his mistress and moved far away from the castle.

But this doesn't stop Wakatoshi to reach out for Toru.He send him letters everyday about how beautiful,smart,and funny he is.   
His father notices the King's interest on his son,so he said "Toru, You should try and get ahead".

'He wanted me, (hah) obviously  
(well you should-)   
Messaging me like everyday  
Couldn't be better then he sent me a letter  
And who am I kidding I was prêt à manger'

*Ohh*

After that, toru finally replied back..   
"Just saying Hi!.......   
you're a nice guy,   
I'll think about it maybe

XO baby~"  
______________________________________

Other queens:Oh-ohh!

Toru:Here we go.... 

Other queens:YOU SENT HIM KISSES!? 

Toru: I DIDNT KNOW, I would move in with his misses. 

Other Queens:WHAT!?

Toru: get a life! 

Other queens: YOU'RE LIVING WITH HIS WIFE

Toru: like what was I meant to do?

Sorry not sorry bout what I said  
Im just tryna have some fun😄😄

Dont worry,dont worry  
Dont lose your head 😃👈

I didn't mean to hurt anyone 😇  
.  
.  
.  
L-O-L

Say Oh-well  
Or go to hell 😉

Im sorry(not sorry) bout what I said  
Dont lose your head!

__________________________________

Ofcourse, since the king has decided to make Toru live in his castle, he can't avoid to be rude to the king's wife.

'three in the bed and the little one said'

"boy if you wanna be wed, MAKE UP YOUR MIND"Toru shouted in the bed.   
"him or me chum, dont wanna be some Boy in a threesome, ARE YOU BLIND"

"pls, just shut up!"Kenjirou yelled

*ohhh*  
"...dont be bitter" "huh"  
"Cause Im fitter" Toru pointed out.   
" excuse me? "

"why hasn't it hit him, He doesn't wanna bang you, SOMEBODY HANG YOU!!!! "

_______________________________

O. 👑 :Oh oh... 

Toru:here we go.. 

O. 👑 :you're Comment went VIRAL! 

toru:I really didn't mean it but, RUMORS spiral. 

O. 👑 :wow, Toru way to make the country hate you! 

Toru:Mate,what was I meant to do?   
.  
.  
.  
Sorry not sorry bout what I said  
Im just tryna have some fun😄😄

Dont worry,dont worry  
Dont lose your head 😃👈

I didn't mean to hurt anyone 😇  
.  
.  
.  
L-O-L

Say Oh-well  
Or go to hell 😉

Im sorry(not sorry) bout what I said  
Dont lose your head!  
______________________________________

Wakatoshi can't divorce Kenjirou on the catholic church,cause the leader was on Kenjirou's side. So he had a plan, to cut out the catholic church on Miyagi. 

He got a promotion and build a new religion called church of Sendai.   
That way, he can divorce Kenjirou and marry Toru.

1 month later, Toru was declared queen of Miyagi and the new wife of king Wakatoshi.Because of what happen to the first queen, Some people have grown hatred to the new queen.

"Everybody chill, Its tote god's will"

*WEDDING BELLS*

(Credits to the original artist here) 

.  
.  
.  
.  
Toru:HOLD UP.... LET ME TELL YOU HOW IT WENT DOWN!

____________________________________  
3 years later

Wakatoshi is out, every night on the town, just sleeping around like  
(WTH)   
This has been getting on Toru's nerve as she's suppose to be the King's only lover, yet he was sleeping with another woman. 

Toru haven't produce any male heirs for The king,just like his first life.That will explain why his eyes wondered somewhere then landed on his new mistress, Keiji Akaashi. 

The people who have grown hatred to the queen started a rumor which is that The queen had slept with a men who is not the king. When the rumors came to the king, he rage and stormed at Toru, Yelling " YOU DAMMED WITCH"

Hurt by his words, Toru yelled back  
"MATE,JUST SHUT UP. I WOULDN'T BE SUCH A B***CH,If you could get it up".

The words triggered the king into arresting Toru to the tower of Sendai lock up.The people have accused him of adultery, incest, and witchcraft and as punishment, The king ordered to Beheaded the queen.... 

"Im pretty sure he means it"

*seems it

"But what was I meant to do"Toru was shaking, he knew those we're lies but what can he do?. He was guilty as charge, he look into his daughters and cried "What was I MEANT TO DO!? "

He knew this would be the last time he would see her as the guards showed up into her chamber and took him to his cell. "TELL ME WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO!!?? "

______________________________________

Toru:OMG,SERIOSLY HE ACTUALLY WANTS TO CHOP MY HEAD OFF. 

Crowd:*laughing 😂*

The queens: .....

Toru: I guess he just really liked my head....... 

.  
.  
.  
.  
FIVE  
SIX   
SEVEN  
EIGHT

SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID,IM JUST TRYNA HAVE SOME FUN.  
___________________________________

"Dont worry dont worry, DONT LOSE YOUR head, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANYONE!." The queen yelled as he was delivered in his execution place.   
"lol, say oh well..... OR GO TO HELL"

*HE'S GOING TO HELL*

Toru stood up to the execution place the got on bended knee, he did his speech to the people and got ready for his execution. The king was generously enough to ordered a skilled swordman from tokyo to do the execution.

Toru looked up to see his daughter staring at her with wide eyes, while her maid is telling her to go to her room, he smiled and said.... 

"Dont lose your head"

*SWISH*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_______________________________________

Toru:yeah,What A weekend...   
Im literally half dead! 

Atsumu:wait um..  
didnt you actually die? . 

Toru:Yeah,It was so extra  
Now I'm obvs the winner so I think I'll do another solo.

So my next song is about when I heard Kenjirou of shiratorizawa  
Had tragically died...... 

Its called "wearing yellow to a funeral",  
Please sing along if you know the words~.

Kenjirou was a MASSIVE C-

*Add kenjirou beating the shit out of Toru*

O. 👑 :WOAH!!!

kozume: You've decided you're the winner? 

Tobio: He wants another turn? 

Kenjirou:HA!, OVER MY DEAD BODY

Keiji:  
....yeah yeah I'm pretty sure Its my turn next..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy "dont lose your head" by Oikawa Toru!   
> And also, I did alot of research for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!.
> 
> I dunno if I can write Akaashi as Jane seymour (the only one he truly loves) . Cause Im only a Bokuaka shipper but challenge accepted! 
> 
> What do you thing Iwaizumi's reaction to this? 😂


	4. Heart of stone (Died)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji tells his story on how he died as "the one he truly loved"

.  
.  
.  
Kozume:you?.... QUEEN PLS!

Tobio:excuse me!(I dunno what C.P said after) 

Atsumu: weren't you the one he truly loved

Kenjirou:yeah..didn't you gave him the son he desperately wanted

Toru:Yeah,like I had a daughter  
He literally chop my head off. 

Keiji: Okay, yeah you're right I was lucky.....I was really lucky heh.... 

I was Inlove,  
I just had a beautiful baby,   
Wakatoshi was happy cause thank god it was an Edward,not an Edwina.... 

I was so excited.  
His first words, his first steps,   
For not getting a good night sleep for  
The next to years.... 

...but I never got to see any of that. 

You know, People  
Used to say that Wakatoshi was  
Stone hearted, uncaring... And im not sure that's why...I MEAN

Dont get me wrong, I know his times with the queens before me were hard but.....

They were also full of fire.. He-

He rage at them and stormed at them   
And because they were actual badass monarchs,they rage and stormed right back......

But I didn't do any of that..   
Instead, I stood by him  
Like I was made of stone.. I stood firm... 

No matter his flaws or his tempers.  
No matter my doubts or fears, I stayed their by his side. And its not because I was scared, or naive,nor weak  
Its because.......

"I loved him"

*music starts*

So...Wakatoshi. 

_____________________________________

A few days after Toru's beheading,  
Wakatoshi finally married Akaashi keiji, and had become the new queen of Miyagi. He was known to be beautiful (Obviously),kind, and loving lady to others. 

He knew what Wakatoshi did to his former Wives so he couldn't help to be scared of the king, but he loves him.... And for him, its enough to say that he might me cold hearted now, but he will still be there. 

'But I took your hand, promise I'd   
Withstand any blaze you blew my way....   
Cause something inside it solidified.  
And I knew I'd always stay. 

Alot of people had feared to see the king, rumors had started again that if you become his wife, your life is his hands. Life or death, he will be the one to decide what will happen to you.. 

But Keiji doesn't care, he even knew that if he fails to give the king a heir,   
His eyes will start to wonder and it will begins, the same way his former wives had gone through. 

But in his vows, he promised to  
Love the king in any situation. 

____________________________________  
Keiji:

"You can build me up,  
You can tear me down,  
You can try but Im unbreakable."

"you can do your best, But ill stand the test, you'll find that Im unshakable. "

"when the fire's burn, when The wind has blown and The water's dried, you'll still find stone...... "

"My Heart of stone "

____________________________________

A few months later,   
Keiji is revealed pregnant.  
Wakatoshi was very happy to hear the news, and to see if it was going to be a boy or girl. 

The people in Miyagi was very joyful  
About the news about the high possibility that they will be having a boy. 

Keiji was treated specially by the king, Telling him he was his true queen and the one he truly loved, Words could not express how he feels. The whole kingdom watch and blessed the king and queen for their future. 

But....Keiji knows, the king will only love him, because he can give him a male heir. Its sad to say that if he fails to produce a male heir, he will be either divorced or executed by Wakatoshi then find a new wife. 

But he didn't care  
All he cares is what is happening now .  
It may seems unfair, but that's the life his now living.. 

__________________________________  
Keiji:

"You can build me up,  
You can tear me down,  
You can try but Im unbreakable."

"you can do your best, But ill stand the test, you'll find that Im unshakable. "

"when the fire's burn, when The wind has blown and The water's dried, you'll still find stone...... "

"My Heart of stone ......."

____________________________________

Giving birth was never easy, but Keiji didn't expect that it'll last three days, the baby's position was really hard that they need to cut the belly for the baby to come out. 

But thank every God upon, The baby was delivered safely, and the mid wife was in tears of joy, IT WAS A BOY!  
Wakatoshi finally had an heir for his kingdom, he was excited to bring his family to the castle. 

Keiji was safe now, he gave him a son and if he could birth a son once more,   
Then Wakatoshi's dynasty is safe. He was waiting for the queen's return in the palace when he heard the news that his wife, got a disease.. 

Keiji caught an infection during birth, and it was too late to cure it, he was just laying in his bed looking weak. 

loosing consciousness,   
His eyes was starting to be blurry.   
He took his final look at his son,  
Saying goodbye. 

__________________________________

"Soon I'll have to go.....  
I'll never see him grow  
But I hope my son will know  
He'll never be alone!"

"'Cause like a river runs dry  
And leaves it's scars behind  
I'll be by your side  
'Cause my love  
Is set in stone....."

Keiji looks at the crowds, almost tearing up, he breaks the silent with his High voice! 

Yeahhh  
(You can build me up, you can tear me down)  
(You can try but I'm)  
Unbreakable  
(You can do your best, but I'll stand the test)  
(You'll find that I'm unshakeable)

The fire's burnt  
The wind has blown  
The water's dried, you'll still find stone  
My heart of stone

Can't break me  
Can't break me  
Stone  
Can't break me  
Can't break me  
Stone  
Can't break me  
You'll still find stone....

My heart of stone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Keiji: What more worse than a broken heart...

*Toru walks*

Toru: A broken neck 😃

______________________________  
Extra: Outside of stage

Bokuto: AGKAASHI! 

Akaashi: Yes,bokuto-san ?

Bokuto: Do you not love me anymore😭

Akaashi: ....   
Bokuto-san, that song was for you.... 

Bokuto: ....  
MWUAAA, NOO!  
I PROMISE ILL TAKE CARE OF YOU,   
BOY OR GIRL IDC, I LOVE YOUUU. 

Akaashi:*chuckles* I know, I love you too*

*then they cuddled*

Kenma: Hey, The shows about to start And BOKUTO GET OFF AKAASHI!

Bokuto:KENMA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, Sorry for long update so...ENJOY   
> heart of stone! 
> 
> Next is Haus of holbein lyric prank 😏


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setters sing haus of holbein . For a 1 hour break ,lets take a look behind the curtains shall we?

.  
.  
.  
.  
Kozume: Now, seing Wakatoshi is runnning out of wifes to marry in Miyagi. He had to look a little futher  
Afield. Had to adjust his location setting if he will.  
(Laughing audience)

Kozume: To find his next queen, were heading to Tokyo.  
Where he enlisted the help of the legendary painter.

HANS...........................Holbein~

The crowd intesify.....

____________________________________

Kozume:Welcome to the house

[ALL]  
TO THE HAUS OF HOLBEIN  
JA!

Music suprised the audience as the queens danced. 

ooh ja, das ist gut!  
Ooh ja, ja!  
The Haus of Holbein.....

Kenjirou : Hans Holbein goes around the world!

Tobio: Painting all of the beautiful gurls/guys

Toru: From Miyagi!

Atsumu : To Hyōgo!

Kozume: And Tokyo~

Atsumu: The king chooses one

All:  
BUT WHICH ONE WILL IT BE!

Kenjirou and Toru: You bring the corsets

Keiji and Kozume: We'll bring the cinches

Tobio: No one wants a waist over nine inches

All except Atsumu: So what, the makeup contains lead poison?

Atsumu: At least your complexion will bring all the boys in 😏 ~

[ALL]  
Ignore the fear and you'll be fine  
We'll turn this vier into a nine  
So just say "ja" and don't say "nein"

'Cause now you're in the house

[ALL]  
IN THE HAUS OF HOLBEIN!  
JA!  
ooh ja, das ist gut  
Ooh ja, ja  
The Haus of Holbein

Toru: We must make sure the princesses look great!  
When their time comes for a Holbein portrait~

Kozume: We know what all the best inventions are  
To hold everything up

Atsumu: Ja, it's wunderbar~

Kozume: For blonder hair, then you just add a magical ingredient!

Keiji: From your bladder...

Tobio: Try these heels, so high it's naughty~

[ALL]  
But we cannot guarantee that you'll still walk at forty...

Ignore the fear and you'll be fine  
We'll turn this vier into a nine  
So just say "ja" and don't say "nein"

Tobio: Cause now you're in the house

[ALL]  
IN THE HAUS OF HOLBEIN

Ooh ja, das ist gut  
Ooh ja, ja  
The Haus of Holbein.....

The curtains began to close...

___________________________________  
The people were allowed to go outside the foodpark where they can rest and chat as the queens rest for atleast 1 hour before they show themselves again.

But suddenly, while they were resting.  
Their boyfriends suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kenjirou.."

"Oikawa.."

Oikawa was shocked to see his boyfriend in his back. He is not very happy.

"What was that "xo baby~" move huh, DID YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!"

"NO HAJIME, WTF!"

"Calm down Iwaizumi, its all part of the script~" Sugawara said waving the script proudly.

"Kenjirou....." Semi said. Shirabu was practically shaking, his boyfriend had an unreadable look on his face.' im gonna die, why did I even agreed on this...'

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU CAN SING!"

'wtf' shirabu thought

"We can even join my band!" Semi said to shirabu not even bothering if the latter can breath.

"Eita, too- tight..."

"ow sorry heh, Kinda get away" Semi apologize to shirabu and hug him again.

The queens were enjoying their boyfriends company until..

"WHAT!?" Atsumu shouted.

"Come on, it'll be fun~" suga smirked

"YER SERIOSLY GONNA GET ME KILLED!" Atsumu protested.

The queen got the idea and smirked at him.

He's playing the role of katherine howard. Ofcourse theyre gonna need some mens 😏

"Whats wrong tsumu?" Sakusa ask. To be honest, he wasnt a fan of his role even if he didnt know Katherine howard is. 

Atsumu's costume was too revealing and he really did have to flirt with the audience. This is gonna be bad..

"Suga....pls pick another male character, I DONT EVEN KNOW ONE OF THEM!" He kept to protest.

"Shush, the curtain is about to open!, get ready !" Suga shouted.

"Hai!" they all shouted except Atsumu

" ugh" Atsumu gave up on protesting and just left to get ready. He already excepted his faith.

A little time, they put back their make up and fix their hair then stood up behind the curtains.

Their boyfriends left the stage and got back on their places as the curtains reopen again.

___________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________  
> Sorry for being unactive for a very long time guys,heh. Hope you like this special chapter!
> 
> Now, the next chapter is about the sassiest queen, kenma Kozume as Anne of cleeves!  
> .  
> .  
> Bye bye~


	6. Get Down (Divorced)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma tells his story on how he was sent to Miyagi just to be rejected

Sorry for late update but...  
Here is Kenma's part so Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kenma's Pov

"well... I guess you already know what happened next..."

"How I came to Miyagi Hopeful, summoned after he saw my portraits  
And How I with my......meagre looks  
The way they didn't live up on his expectations..."

" I mean Its the usually story isn't it ?  
The savy ,educated, young Setter prince deemed replusive by the wheezing, wrinkled, ulcer-ridden man twenty-four years of her senior.."

"REJECTION! REJECTION! REJECTION!  
FROM A POWERFUL KING" I shouted.

"HOW CAN SOMEONE ENDURE A FATE FOR BEING FORCED TO LIVE IN A SPLENDID PALACE AT RICHMOND WITH MORE MONEY THAT i can ever spend In my Entire Life!?."

" not a single man telling me what to do!, i mean.... Seriously, Just....Tragic~"

Then The beat started signaling my song.....

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶  
(I suggest listening while reading here)

Kenma: Sitting here all alone~  
In a throne, In a palace that I happen to own

"Bring me some pheasant Keep it on the bone~"

"Fill my goblet up to the brim  
Sippin' on mead and I spill it on my dress  
With the gold lace trim  
Not very prim and proper  
Can't make me stop.....

I wanna go Hunting any takers?  
✨😌💅

I wanna go hunting, any takers?  
I'm not fake 'cause I've got acres and acres  
Paid for with my own riches  
Where my hounds at? Release the  
bitches  
(Woof~)

Everyday Head back for a round of croquet, yeah 'Cause I'm a playa  
And tomorrow, I'll hit replay....

________________________________

Kozume Kenma was a Smart setter prince in Tokyo. He came from a small yet Rich Kingdome Called Nekoma. 

When suddenly one of Ushijima's counselor Kuroo Tetsurou  
Showed his Portrait and convices him that He can provide the king on what he needed that time and also an alliance since Nekoma is known to have one of the greatest Defense in battle.

The Death of Queen  
Akaashi keiji Effected the king so much. He had an heir but he doesnt have a 'mother' to raise him and his daughters. He left them to the maids for them to be raised.

Next day, He was meeting his soon to be wife, expecting to look the same as his portrait. 

________________________________

"You.......you said that I tricked ya~  
'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture...."

"Too, too bad I don't agree  
So I'm gonna hang it up for everyone to see  
And you can't stop me 'cause-

I'm the queen of the castle  
Get down, you dirty rascal....

Get down!  
👏  
Get down  
👏  
Get down you dirty rascal~  
Get down!  
Get down!  
'Cause I'm the queen of the castlee~😝

When I get bored  
I go to court  
Pull up outside in my carriage  
Don't got no marriage  
So I have a little flirt with the footman  
As he takes my fur

As you were~

Making my way to the dance floor  
Some boys making advance  
I ignore them  
'Cause my jam comes on the lute  
Looking cute  
Das ist gut

All eyes on me  
No criticism  
I look more rad than Lutheranism  
Dance so hard that I'm causin' a sensation  
Okay SETTERS, let's get in reformation!

_______________________________

He was rejected.   
Ushijima Divorced Kenma 1 month after their marriage which kenma agreed. He was gifted to live in a palace in richmond with many gold.

Ushijima didnt want to cut ties with the Nekoma's so he gave Kenma A titled as The king's brother.

And became friends. He also outlive him and watch his daughter reign over his kingdom.

_________________________________

You, you said that I tricked ya  
'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture  
Too, too bad I don't agree  
So I'm gonna hang it up for everyone to see  
And you can't stop me 'cause

I'm the queen of the castle  
Get down, you dirty rascal  
Get down  
Get down (You dirty rascal)  
Get down  
Get down  
'Cause I'm the queen of the castle

Now I ain't sayin' I'm a gold digger  
But check my prenup, and go figure  
Got gold chains  
Symbolic of my faith to the higher power  
In the fast lane  
My horses can trot up to 12 miles an hour  
Let me explain  
I'm a wiener schnitzel, not an English flower  
No one tells me I need a rich man  
Doin' my thing in my palace in Richmond

You, you said that I tricked ya (Tricked ya)  
'Cause I (I), I didn't look like my profile picture (No no)  
Too, too bad I don't agree (Too bad I don't agree)  
So I'm gonna hang it up (hang it up, hang it up) for everyone to see  
And you can't stop, you can't stop me 'cause

IM THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE  
GET DOWN YOU DIRTY RASCAL!

GET DOWN! (Yeah, c'mon, ha!)  
Get down (Get down with me)  
Get down you dirty rascal  
Get down (It's Anna of Cleves)  
(Aha-ha-ha, get)  
Get down (Ow!)  
'Cause I'm the queen of the castle.....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kenma: So yeah... Thats heartbreaking😭😭..

Shirabu: that Doesnt sound difficult at all 😑..

Kenma: .....

Kenma: Youre right...I probably didnt win this competion....OH WELL BACK TO THE PALACE 😝💅.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for A long time of being afk 😅  
> Online class have been a pain-in-the-ass. Omg this was the shortest chapter-
> 
> Well anyway, Thank you for reading this an next Is Atsumu Miya as K. Howard!✨)
> 
> Bye~Bye~


	7. All you wanna do (Beheaded)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu tells his story to how it all end.

.  
(Warning: Rape/non-con!)  
.  
.  
Akaashi: lets just take a moment to pity Kenma for the lost of the competition and speaking of losses, please take pity on my son for the loss of his- mother- (sobs)

Kenma: Rude!

Akaashi: and if that doesn't capture the audience's hearts, THEN I DONT KNOW WHAT WILL!

Shirabu: How about the loss of the sacred bond given to you by god-

Oikawa: HOW ABOUT THE LOSS OF MY HEAD!?

________________________________  
Suga's pov

"Isnt Toru just the funniest?"He gigled

"Suga he literaly brags about his lost head to the cast" daichi Tries to reason out

" Oh shut up, my favorite part is coming" He said. The group began thinking 'this is gonna be bad...'

"Wait! Didnt atsumu-san said he was the fifth wife?" Hinata ask. "Just watch Hinata, dont make suga san spoil us" tsukishima replied with an annoyed expression."Mean!" Hinata pouted.

"aw, dont worry you're right, it is his turn now be quiet!" Suga yelled

"Yes Sugawara-san" 'suga-san is scary'

_________________________________

Kageyama: Anyways, I think is time for the next queen, 'Mia' Atsumu here~

Oikawa: sorry who?

Shirabu: ah you know, the least relevant Miya!😂

____________________________

"thats not a nice thing to say shirabu" Semi said watching Shirabu's saltiness  
To Atsumu.

"hey, watch your boyfriend from saying that" Sakusa said with an annoyed look. He clearly doesnt like people comparing the Miya twins.

"ok dude-"

"SHUT UP" suga yelled...again

*people on the other seats: whats wrong with him?.....*

__________________________

Oikawa: hahhaa yeah, I still dont care~

Atsumu: haha, very funny..

Shirabu: haha speaking of funny  
Good luck trying to compete with us HoNEY~

The crowd laughs at shirabu making fun of Atsumu until...

Atsumu: Yeah...Yeah you're right. Im gonna need all the luck I can get, you're lives sounded terrible.....  
And yer songs~

Atsumu said with a smirk in his face.

_______________________________

"Oh shit im watching this!" Tsukishima said liking the scene

_______________________________

Atsumu: I mean Shira, almost moving into a nunnery then not , must have been really hard for yah.

Shirabu: ...

(semi: wow)

Atsumu: And Oikawa, KAWA!

Oikawa: !!

Atsumu: Getting your head chopped out, surely means you'll win the competition- oh wait wait hold on a second...

Divorced (Shira)

Beheaded (Kawa)

Died ( Kashi)

Divorced (Kenma)

Beheade-

Oh wait never mind~

Oikawa: 😃

(Iwaizumi: you deserve it anyway😑)

Atsumu: And Kaashi!, dying of natural causes?

Akaashi: ?

Atsumu: WHEN WILL JUSTICE BE SERVED 😭

Akaashi: ...

(Bokuto: HEY DONT DO THAT TO AKAASHI, HE LITERALY HAVE THE WO-

Kuroo: Shut up bro! *covering bokuto's mouth* sorry everyone...*he bowed*)

Atsumu: and surviving? *walks away*

Kageyama: ...

(Hinata : huh, why did he *receives a 'nice friendly' glare form suga* nvm..)

Atsumu: Yeah seriosly Kenma, being rejected by yer looks, legit sounds really hard. I wound'nt know any of that.

Kenma: ...

(kuroo: HEY NOT FAI- *got hit by suga in the face*  
Suga: one more scream...)

Atsumu: i mean look at me im really fit so yeah!

'The crowd laughs'

Atsumu: I CANT EVEN THINK OF HOW IM GONNA BEAT YOU ALL-  
oh wait it goes by this😉

*all you wanna do beat starts*

Atsumu's pov

'ok ,time to shine!'

All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby~

"I think we can all agree im the ten amongst the three😜"

The crowds roars to Atsumu's poses

(suga: GO GET THEM TSUMU!)

All you wanna do , all you wanna do baby~

"and ever since I was A child i'd make the boys/girls go WiLd😘"

( Sakusa: Wait, is this true!?  
Osamu: kinda?  
Sakusa: ...)

All you wanna do , all you wanna do baby~

"Take my first volleyball teacher, Terushima Yuji~"

(all: TERUSHIMA!?)

" I was young its true but even then I knew , the only thing you wanna do is-😘😩💦"

(All: ...)

________________________________  
*flashback* 

"Tsumu, did yah here about the new Coach?" Osamu ask . "nah, I just hope he's good" Atsumu replied.

The miya twins was one of the famous   
Twins in Hyogo. With Osamu called being the smart one and Atsumu as the beautiful one. Atsumu's beauty mesmerizes his whole class while Osamu impressed everyone with his intelligent. Lucky kids they say.

But... They say beauty is pain, and that's the big difference in his and His twin's life.

Terushima was their volleyball coach.  
He was good and quiet handsome they say.

'Broad, dark, sexy yuji taugth me all about receiving. He was twenty tree and I was EIGHT going on EIGHTEEN

He treated his players nicely but Osamu began to observe the coach's interest on his brother. They were on basic receives while his brother was taught how to set, spike and serve already.

It wasn't because he was jealous. It was because he sees the way the coach touches atsumu, way too much.  
_________________________________

"TELL ME! what you need,what you want you don't need to plead, cause I feel the chemistry. Like I get you and you get me, and maybe.... This is it ...he just cares so much he feels legit...."

( Osamu: dont tell me....)

_______________________

" we have a connection~"  
Terushima said to atsumu, being so young he didnt know what was going to happen so he went on it and let his coach lead him to his bedroom.....

' I think this guy is different!'

all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby, 

Atsumu felt pleasure and pain mixing up as his coach did *things* to his body.

'Touch me'

Touching him in a sensitive spot.

'Love me'

Kissing him

'Can get enough see'

"Nghh- ahh it hurts" He moaned .

"That's good Tsumu.." Terushima replied continue to push through him.

All you wanna do... All you wanna do baby~

'Please me ,squeeze me'

"Stop pls.. It hurts.." Tears streaming out of his mouth. He was very tired of moaning, screaming at his coach to stop.

"Tsumu, that's normal. That's what it feels to be a man now." Terushima said as he kept pushing through atsumu in a fast pace.

"AHHH!-" Atsumu screamed.

'Birds and the bees me'

"You feel so good baby boy" feeling proud on what he did on the brunette.  
"Moan more, let me here your voice baby boy" he said thrusting deeper.

" AHHH- nghh ah~" he cried in pleasure and pain mixed.

'Run your fingers through my hair tell me.'

"You really are the fairest of the fair, more beautiful than those girls ~"  
He said as the room was filled with moans and groaning.

_______________________________

"Playtimes over.... The only thing you wanna do is 😘😩..."

So there's another guy named Frances  
( SORRY I RAN OUT OF IDEAS)

________________________________

"Suga-san, i think I'm traumatized by this" Hinata said with a scared look on what is happening.

"Shut up tangerine, its not like its real" tsukishima retorted.  
"If you could stop being a rude bitch that be great Stinkyshima" Hinata replied.

The others were silence, it took them by surprise that this song was so sad and...sexual...

________________________________

Atsumu: he was working for my grandmothers house, working so-so hard... Then he asked me to be his little piece of ass-ASISNTANT!

(Osamu and Sakusa: WHAT!?)

____________________________

The miya's years later moved into their grandparents house when they met Frances, his grandmother's assistant. He was a bit younger than Terushima like 20 or something.

"You must be Oba-san's grandchildren, Im Frances nice to meet you" he lifted his hands,

" sorry, I don't shake" Osamu glared.  
"Don't be a kill joy Samu, hi! I'm Atsumu and this is Osamu" he said.

"Ill lead you to her rooms ok" Frances said as he carried their bags.

Serious, stern and slow.  
Gets what he wants and he wont say no

Atsumu noticed Frances as a serious person who likes to finish his task as possible, makes him fall for him more.

Frances is not that far as he gave Atsumu more attention. Admiring him, he wondered why is this boy so go dammed gorgeous in a 14 year old Body. Makes him want him more..

The night later on, Frances called Atsumu on his room. When he entered the room he saw frances sitting on his bed with his legs spread.

"Atsumu, can you do something for me?..." He asked . " Anything!" The boy replied happily not knowing the smirk forming in Frances 's lips.

'He even let me use his favorite quill, spilled ink all over the parchment. My wrist was so tired. So I came back the next day as he replied..'

" ughh- So good, keep doing" Frances groan as he watch Atsumu taste his 'quill'. He spilled the white ink all over his face tells him to swallow it as Atsumu did. " it taste weird" .

"You'll get used to it, now get in the bed, I'll make you feel good tsumu~"

__________________________________

"You say I'm what you need  
All you want, you don't need to plead  
'Cause I feel the chemistry  
Like I get you and you get me

And maybe this is it....  
(Suga: I'm starting to feel bad now..)

He just cares so much This one's legit.

______________________________

"We have a real connection Tsumu"  
He said as he closes the distance between their lips

'Im sure this time is different.."

all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby, 

Touch me

"more~ ahh" Atsumu moaned as Frances inserted his second finger on his hole. "You like that baby?" He asked. "Yeah.. Nghh~"

Love me

"Hmmp~" Atsumu moaned to the kiss as frances forces his tongue inside of his mouth. "So sweet, so good for me~"

Can't get enough see!

_________________________________

" All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby is please me ,squeeze me birds me!"

"YOU CANT WAIT A SECOND MORE TO GET MY CORSET ON THE FLOOR!"

".......playtimes over.....   
The only thing you wanna do is 😘😩.

______________________________

"Dude those the 'quill' means a handjob?" Kuroo whispered.  
"Bro.. Youre such a genius," Bokuto replied.

"Who knew 'writing words' can have such meaning, whoever wrote this song knows his/her words" Yamaguchi praised.

"Doesn't mean I like the fact that its MY BROTHER who's saying this" Osamu said looking annoyed, He clearly doesn't like where this is going. Sakusa just stared there silently.

_________________________________

Atsumu: "so uhh, yeah that didn't work out.. Turns out some guys just employ  
Setters To get them to their private chambers...It was a different time back then."

"So I decided to have a break from boys, just focus on my career, and you never guess Who I met!"

"Tall, large, Ushijima Wakastoshi. Supreme head of the church of Miyagi.."

____________________________________

Few years later..

Atsumu is now 15 which allowed him to get a job at the court. He was the youngest among all the servants and but still the fairest. He was even more attractive to most girls in the place while Osamu already has a job and Fiance, Suna Rintarou.

Both Parents were proud of they're children and supported them on their decisions.

Ushijima was wondering alone in the palace when he came across Atsumu who was preparing clothes for Queen Kozume. Seeing his beauty, the king has taken interest on him. Gave him duties and high positions in court as well in the process of courting Atsumu.

_______________________________

Atsumu: "You say!  
I'm what you need  
All you want, we both agree  
This is the place for me  
I'm finally where I'm meant to be"

"Then he starts saying  
all this stuff...  
He cares so much!, he calls me love❤  
He says we have this connection...  
....  
I guess it's not so different!"

"CAUSE-

"all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby~

Touch me,

Love me , cant get enough see!

All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby~

Is PLEASE ME ,SQUEEZE ME   
BIRDS AND THE BEES ME!  
_______________________________

There's no time for when or how   
You just had to have me now...  
Playtime's over....

The only thing he wanna do is.."

Atsumu Thought seeing the king sleeping in his bed. Now that Atsumu's older, he finally understands everything that happened to him in the past, he easily let everyone touch him and it was horrible....

Later that week, the King divorced Kozume and Made Atsumu the next queen of his kingdom.

________________________________

"So uhhh....We got married😅"

(All except Suga: WHAT WTAF!?"

"Woahhhh......"  
.  
.  
.  
"Yeah, with Ushijima it wasn't easy.  
His tempered short and his mates were sleazy. But except for this one courtier, HE'S A REALLY NICE GUY JUST SO SINCERE!"

_________________________________

Being his Queen was really not what he was expecting. He was obligated to be perfect and not really have that much fun. Seeing a lot of his friends hitting on him was really annoying so he tried to skip the night and went to their room.

Just eight blocks Away l from their room he saw a guy, white hair with black strips, standing in front of him.

"His majesty , the party is not over yet" said the stranger. "Who are you?".

"Sorry, that must have been rude, I'm Kita Shinsuke, one of the king's council" Kita introduced. "Uh OK.. I don't want to go back there and its tiring".

"Well can I make you company ?" Kita ask. "Hmm sure!" Atsumu said happily.

'maybe I can make a new friend here.'

_____________________________

Atsumu: "This guy, FINALLY is What I want the friend I need."

"Just FRIENDS NO CHEMISTRY!  
I GET HIM AND HE GETS ME"  
________________________________

And theres nothing more to it...  
He just cares so much He's devoted..

He says..

"I like you Tsumu"

"Huh...."

"I think we have a deep Connection.."

.  
.  
.

'Wait..'

"GUARDS" Ushijima yelled!

'I thought this time was different'

"Wait-"

'Why did I think he'd be different?

"NO!, STOP!"

"You are now strip from your titled 'Queen ' and accused for your  
infidelity And affairs with one of his council and will be punished by beheading.." The guard announcement.

Atsumu saw Ushijima walked away and tried to beg him not to when the guards were caught him in the hallway.

'But its NEVER EVER, DIFFERENT!"

NO NO NO!  
.  
.  
.  
_______________________________

"CAUSE ALL YOU WANNA DO , ALL YOU WANNA DO BABY IS TOUCH ME   
WHEN WILL ENOUGH BE ENOUGHSIE!?"

"ALL YOU WANNA DO ,ALL YOU WANNA DO BABY IS PLEASE ME DONT CARE IF YOU DONT PLEASE".  
.  
.  
.  
"BITE MY LIP AND PULL MAH HAIR  
AS YOU TELL ME IM THE FAIREST OF THE FAIR!"  
____________________________________/

'Playtime's over..'

Then all went downhill for Atsumu's life. He didn't even want to be used. He was so young. Sitting on a prison waiting for his turn.

'Playtime's over...'

"life is beautiful" one of his last words, he look to a spot, he sees his brother in horror. He smiled at him finally time,  
As the axe hit the block

'Playtimes over!'

_______________________

"The only thing, the only thing-  
THE ONLY THING YOU WANNA DO IS  
😘😭.

.  
.  
.  
Atsumu: And then I was beheaded...😢  
___________________________

Omg,THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITE!!

OK LITTERALY HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK SO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER. And Hope it was worth the wait 😄.

Next is A short 'Setter's fight scenes' then Kageyama's IDNYL .

So stay tune! Love yah❤❤


End file.
